A Companion to Death
by Doppelganger13
Summary: "Please, just kill me..." "I don't think so," Godric said with the gentleness of a lover, "if you die, who am I going to play with?" "I am not a toy," Kagome hissed out. "No, no you're not." He ignored her frantic pleas as his fangs pierced her flesh.
1. I Know Who You Are

**DISCLAIMER:** I own neither "Inuyasha" nor "True Blood" which were created by Rumiko Takahashi and Alan Ball, respectively.

"_Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."_

- Terry Pratchet

.

.

.

.

.

**1**

**I KNOW WHO YOU ARE**

****.

.

.

Kagome panted out as she struggled desperately against his hold.

"How do you feel about being a companion to death," he whispered against her ear. He smirked when he saw a flash of fear on her face. "You would have life eternal." He leaned towards her and let his fangs graze her exposed neck. "You smell delicious when you're afraid."

"I would rather die than spend eternity with someone as disgusting as you," she bit out. Her eyes trailed over to Hojo's broken body for a moment, a small sob making its way out of her mouth.

Godric followed her gaze before a laugh escaped from his mouth. "You would be amazed to see how a few centuries can alter the heart."

"Don't," she pleaded, finally aware that Godric was truly serious about changing her. He had threatened her before but there was a deranged glint in his eyes that chilled her to the very core. "Please, just kill me…"

Godric simply nuzzled her neck with the gentleness of a lover. "I don't think so," he murmured as a half-smile teased the corner of his mouth. "If you die, who am I going to play with?"

"I'm not a toy," Kagome hissed out indignantly.

He cast a curious sideways glance at her, his cold grey eyes burning into her. "No. No, you're not," he said, tightening his hold. He ignored her frantic pleas as his fangs pierced her flesh.

_**Two years ago…**_

The moon was high in the sky, blanketing the meadow, and providing light to the scene playing out beneath it. The young miko brushed a strand of hair as her sapphire orbs coolly observed the youkai before her. The caterpillar demon inched forwards, its numerous legs causing a tremor in the ground. It towered over Kagome, its small beady eyes trained on her. It bellowed out a great roar as it prepared to rush forward.

She jerked her hand back, and in a series of even and controlled motions, she let the arrow fly. She watched, in a detached manner, as the arrow sliced through the air to hit the caterpillar demon. It uttered its final scream before it disintegrated into ashes, scattering throughout the meadow.

Kagome paused and let out a tired sigh.

"Yet another one," she murmured. She trailed her hand towards her neck and tugged the chain up, revealing a softly gleaming jewel.

This was the third one tonight and there were still two more youkais wandering around the village perimeter. She was tired and dirty and hungry and all she wanted to do was to go back home and collapse on her futon. But she knew that the Council wouldn't have left her alone until she destroyed all the youkais in the area. Sometimes, she thought bitterly, sometimes, they are just asking far too much…

She let out another agitated breath, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to fight back the headache that always followed after she used the power of the Shikon Jewel.

"Alright Kagome, two more and you can finally go home." She tightened her grasp on her bow and walked towards the woods where the next youkai was lurking.

She stalked through it, pushing the branches away as she trekked through the shrubbery. She felt the slight hum of the Jewel through her clothes and knew that the youkai was somewhere close by.

She heard a slight hissing sound and walked towards the source of the noise only to discover, and with a slight sense of disappointment, a sleeping snake youkai. If it wasn't for the trail of blood dripping from its lips, it could have passed off as a regular snake. She took a step forward and its eyes snapped open, revealing a set of green eyes. It slithered up and opened its jaw. It was about to attack but Kagome quickly laid waste to it with a well-aimed shot at its torso.

One more and then I can go home, she told herself, imagining the soft comfort that waited for her at home.

Kagome began to walk back but all of a sudden, she felt something. The Jewel was humming violently. She felt a prickling sensation dancing along her skin and she knew that she was being watched.

"Hello?"

She paused and looked around.

Perhaps it was just a lost villager?

"Hello?"

But then again, who would walk around in the forest, at night, knowing that there were demons roaming the area?

Oh that's right. Nobody.

At least nobody that was human.

"I know there is somebody there."

She slowly picked an arrow from her quiver and drew back her bow. Her eyes narrowed as the feeling of danger heightened. "If you do not want to die, I suggest that you reveal yourself."

She was met with silence but she knew very well that that was misleading.

She swiftly turned when she saw a figure emerging from the shadows. A cold laugh from the figure drew chills up her spine.

"Well, well, well. Somebody seems a little confident about her abilities."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. It was her language but the accent was different. It sounded like it was not from around here.

The figure drew closer into the moonlight, allowing Kagome to finally see the creature that spoke.

She couldn't stop the soft gasp from escaping her mouth as her eyes focused on him.

It was a boy, somebody that looked like her own age. If Kagome never felt the emotion of fear before, she knew it now. The man – creature – in front of her was looking at her like she was some sort of prey. He was wearing the traditional hakama but he looked more like the foreigners that dropped on their shores many years ago. His gray eyes appeared to be studying her as closely as she was studying him. He was handsome, devastatingly so, she thought. He had brown hair that gracefully framed his face and his eyes were the grayest she had ever seen. Eyes that held knowledge that a boy his age should not have had. Even his posture screamed power.

But there was something wrong with him. Something that made even her want to run away. Something dangerous.

"Afraid little miko?" he asked, his voice taunting.

She gulped inaudibly as she took an instinctive step back. Her mind was screaming at her that he was not just another demon.

"What are you?"

He smirked. "I am Death."

"Death?" she asked, apprehensively, her brow raised.

"And I know who you are, little one." He walked around her, keeping a safe distance away. "Or should I say the Guardian of the sacred Shikon Jewel?" He let out a little laugh again. "But I'm sure you prefer to be called Kagome right, from the Higurashi family?"

Her hand tightened around the bow, her eyes never leaving his for a second. "How do you know so much about me?"

He shrugged. "I heard about the power of the Jewel and I travelled from my country to this land. I travelled all over, searched far and wide for it, trying to determine whether it was even real or not. And when I thought that it was just a myth, I hear about how the Guardian of this precious Jewel has been striking fear," he paused, clenching his fist in front of his chest dramatically, "into the hearts of the demons." Before she could even blink, he disappeared and in a split second, reappeared in front of her. "Can you imagine my surprise when I saw that the Guardian of said Jewel was a little girl?"

Kagome jerked back, raising her bow and aimed it right at his heart. "Little girl? _Little girl?_You look just as old as I am!" She exclaimed indignantly, bristling at his comment.

The boy smirked at him. "Oh you have no idea."

She didn't know what he meant by that but at this point, all Kagome wanted to do was to rid of this stranger. "What do you want with me?" She narrowed her eyes even more. "Because if it's the Jewel you want, you'll have to fight this _little girl_ to get it."

She was getting irritated on how everything she seemed to be saying only served to amuse him even more. She was being serious. Why did he look like this was only a joke?

"Believe me, miko, if I wanted to kill you, I would have," he shook his head, "have no doubt about that."

She scoffed. Despite the fear that was still clawing at her, she still had some confidence in her abilities. "And if you can kill me so easily, why have you let me live? Why are we even having this conversation right now?"

"Because you interest me," he tilted his head, his eyes scanning her face as though he was looking for something. "I haven't been as intrigued with another human since…well, it has been a number of years and besides…"

Her heart stuttered in fear and surprise when he grasped her bow and threw it carelessly to the side. He was taller than her and she forced herself to lift her head up to stare back at him.

"…You smell delicious."

"…Excuse me?"

"Your blood," he answered, his eyes focusing on the curve of her neck, "why it's practically singing to me." He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. "Begging me to taste it." His fangs dropped, causing Kagome to tense even further. He was definitely not human.

"Your powers won't work on me demon!" She raised her hands up and used it to blast him a few feet away from her. Her eyes widened imperceptibly when he simply stood up, brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"Intriguing indeed," he murmured. He uttered a few more sentences but it was in a language that she wasn't familiar with. He smiled, but it was a smile that caused chills. "You just gave yourself another day to live, little one." He put his hands in his pockets, still with that creepy smile on his face but he had retracted his fangs. "But don't worry. One day, we shall meet again." And without another word, he disappeared back into the shadows.

Kagome stood there for a moment, her jaw slack.

"What just happened?"

All the tension left her body when she realized he wasn't going to come back.

At least not tonight.

But the fear only left to make way for a sinking feeling that this was not the last time that she was going to see him.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER:<strong>

It's been many days since she saw the strange boy in the woods. However, Kagome's life doesn't stop. As she rests in her village, she hears about a strange new development in another village and she is called to investigate.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

I pretty much have this story outlined. All that's left is for me to actually write it out… I know there aren't that many "Inuyasha" and "True Blood" crossovers so please tell me what you think of the chapter.


	2. A New Mission

**DISCLAIMER:** I own neither "Inuyasha" nor "True Blood" which were created by Rumiko Takahashi and Alan Ball, respectively.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME:<strong>

"Intriguing indeed," he murmured. He uttered a few more sentences but it was in a language that she wasn't familiar with. He smiled, but it was a smile that caused chills. "You just gave yourself another day to live, little one." He put his hands in his pockets, still with that creepy smile on his face but he had retracted his fangs. "But don't worry. One day, we shall meet again." And without another word, he disappeared back into the shadows.

Kagome stood there for a moment, her jaw slack.

"What just happened?"

All the tension left her body when she realized he wasn't going to come back.

At least not tonight.

But the fear only left to make way for a sinking feeling that this was not the last time that she was going to see him.

* * *

><p><em>In the long run, we shape our lives, and we shape ourselves. The process never ends until we die. And the choices we make are ultimately our own responsibility.<em>

- Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**ANOTHER MISSION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Days passed by and Kagome neither saw nor heard anything about the boy she met in the woods. She had even convinced herself that maybe she had conjured him up from her own imagination. Right. Her own…imagination.

She was back in her village and was preoccupied with mixing the herbs when her brother suddenly bounded into her room.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her little brother. Souta was a few years younger than her and apparently had no life considering he took great pleasure in annoying her to the point where she feels like screaming.

"Kagome! Kagome! Hey Kagome!"

Just breathe Kagome, she muttered to herself over and over again like a mantra. Just ignore him and he'll go away.

Her eye twitched when he started poking her head.

"Hey, did you grow deaf? Kagome!"

She stood up, her fists at her waist and glared at her grinning brother. "For the name of Kami, what do you want?"

He stood there, and tousled his hair, a sheepish grin on his face. "Eh…Aizen-san was asking for you. He told me that he has another mission planned."

"Another one? I just completed one two days ago."

Souta shrugged. "I don't know but he mentioned that this one might take you out of the village."

The miko let out an exasperated breath when she thought about how this mission would probably take her several days.

Yet again.

She rose up and intentionally took her time placing the individual herbs back on the shelves. When she felt as though she couldn't procrastinate anymore, she walked to where the Aizen and the rest of the Council resided during the morning.

The walk didn't last but a few minutes but Kagome decided to walk a bit slower today. What was the harm in making the Council wait for an extra five minutes or so?

The village itself was quite small and quaint. The home where she lived with her younger brother Souta and her elderly grandfather was clustered around ten other little homes. There were other houses as well, but they were located in various sections of the village. Surrounding that part of the residential area where she lived was a wooden wall that semi-covered the eleven houses. The houses were close but were separated enough that each family could plant a generous amount of shrubbery and flowers in their respective gardens.

There was a trail between the wooden walls that led to the village square, the center of town activity where children and their mothers could readily be seen in the morning. Lined around the square were the open markets and further back from these were the shops, which specialized in different merchandize, including cleansing seals and various weapons.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around at the familiar voice. She smiled when she saw Hojo waving to her. He was one of her childhood friends and an apprentice to the local blacksmith.

Hojo was perched outside of the shop, sharpening some swords. Wiping the sweat from his face, he rose up and walked over to her.

"Hojo, how are you?"

He shrugged, still with that carefree countenance. "It's been tiring. Sano-san has been making an unusual amount of weapons recently."

"It's most likely to cope with the increasing amount of youkais roaming the area."

The apprentice scratched the back of his head, tilting his head as he carefully looked at her. "Is that why you're going to the Council?"

She nodded. "The miko's duty is never finished it seems."

A frown tugged on his usual smile at her weary tone. He looked at her thoughtfully. "Ah. I suppose you'll have to leave for this particular mission again?"

"Most likely, yes." She would have loved to stay there and talk with him some more but at that point, Kagome thought it would probably be in her best interests to go to the Council. She would not put it past them to send a messenger to remind her about their summon.

Hojo nodded, as though she had spoken her thoughts out loud. "Alright, Kagome. I hope I'll see you later."

Kagome returned the smile he sent her and began to walk away.

Hojo hesitantly went back to his work, unable to ignore the uneasiness in his stomach knowing that Kagome was troubled. "Wait, Kagome," he paused, waiting until the miko turned back to him. "I know you're the great Shikon no Tama," he grinned when she simply rolled her eyes at her title, "but you're still a human after all. Remember to take care of yourself. I would hate for anything to happen to one of my closest friends."

He always knew how to make her smile it seemed. He didn't wait for her to respond before he returned back to the shop, whistling as he walked away.

Kagome continued to stroll through the village until she reached the biggest and grandest edifice in the town. It was one of the first buildings in the town to be remodeled using stone and rocks and if the village square was the center of recreational activities, then the Council's headquarter represented the center of the political and economic activities of the entire village.

She sighed at how easily the Council controlled the village. What they said was considered the law. What they did was considered to be for the common good.

It wasn't that she doubted that there were people in the Council that held the best interests of her people at heart but at the same time, she was also fully aware that there were less than reputable characters in the organization as well.

She strolled in the building, sauntered past the security rooms until she was in the meeting room. The room was wide and built like an oval, with the center of the room consisting seven black chairs, arranged in differing heights, according to the individual's status.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, how nice to see you again."

Kagome tilted her head, acknowledging the greeting.

"Yes, it is about time that you came," one of the elders said, an unmistakable note of annoyance in his voice.

Kagome glanced up, cognizant of who was the owner of the voice. Her eyes narrowed in on the man who sat on the center and on the highest chair.

Usui Aizen.

The current head of the Council. He was a middle-aged man who while appearing to look years older than his actual age was a handsome man. He had waist-length hair that he constantly tied in a ponytail framing a face that held sophistication and power. However, his physical features belied the ugliness that pervaded his eyes. Those midnight-black eyes that Kagome was familiar with held such greediness and desire for power that Kagome could never ever see him as anything more than a predator, always in the search for his prey.

"I apologize, Aizen-san, but I was preoccupied."

His lips twisted up in a smirk. "You are still pursuing healing as a hobby," he scoffed, "why don't you leave that for the healers and other priestesses."

Annoyance twisted within her at his condescending tone. "I mean no disrespect but it is more than a hobby for me. There is nothing wrong with me trying to heal others."

"Of course there isn't. However, as the Shikon no Tama you have your own duties to attend to." He smiled crookedly.

She eyes him with distaste and sighs. "So why have you called me?"

Aizen turned to the woman who had greeted the miko initially.

"Well, Lady Kagome," she began, "we have heard from another village called Seinryu that they are experiencing a series of deaths."

"From demons?" She asked, momentarily diverted from her frustration with Aizen.

She shook her head, her mouth curling under the corners. "They aren't sure. Ten people have gone missing in the past couple of days and their bodies have not yet been discovered. They requested your presence to investigate further. And we believe that there is something far more sinister here than normal human killings."

She shifted slightly, her hand moving to cradle the Jewel around her neck. "Of course. I'll leave tomorrow."

"That is all. You are dismissed."

She pressed her lips, lips pursed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his dismissal. Thinking it wise to just leave and not say anything, she stalked off.

The next place Kagome decided she had to visit before leaving the village again was Kaede's shack. Kaede was the one of the oldest priestesses in the village and privy to a wide variety of knowledge about most things, specifically about youkais and about healing techniques and medicines.

When Kagome saw the elder miko, she saw her crouched in her front yard, tending her garden.

"Ah, child, have you come to pick up the drink?"

The younger miko nodded her head and sat down on a tree trunk. "I have to leave again tomorrow so I thought I should just pick it up before I go." She let out a small laugh. "Who knows? Maybe I might have use of it in the village."

"And where has the Council sent you off this time, child?" She asked, her fingers fiddling with the plants.

She sighed, leaning back against the trunk, her pale fingers rubbing tiredly at her eyes. "It's Seinryu. I haven't been there but I heard that it's quite far from here. It'll probably take a few days just to get there."

Kaede looked at her sympathetically before toddling over to the young miko. "I wish that I could take the burden off you, my child."

She smiled weakly but shook her head. "No, the Jewel is my burden to bear."

"Kagome, never forget that even though it may be a burden, you are also destined to save the lives of innumerable others. Because of you, people have survived another day. It may be difficult but when it seems as though it is too much to bear, remember those that you have saved and those that you will save in the future," she said reassuringly.

Kagome nodded, only feeling a little better. She knew Kaede was only trying to appease her but reminding her of her duties to save others didn't help the ease the tension she felt.

"Is there anything else you need to talk about Kagome?"

For a moment, Kagome's mind flashed back to the strange boy. It had occurred to her that perhaps she could ask Kaede if she ever met somebody like him, but the older miko was already worried about her and Kagome didn't want to worry her even further.

"No, I'm alright."

Kagome hoped that her little trip would just be that, a little trip. But then again, when have any of her missions ever been simple?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER:<strong>

Kagome arrives in Seinryu, the once proud trading city known for its busy markets and shopping centers reduced to an abandoned and desolate village.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

So I know that there is a lack of Kagome/Godric interaction going on here but I just wanted to elaborate on some of the people that live in Kagome's village and there's a brief glimpse on how Kagome feels about being the guardian to the Shikon Jewel.

Just in case people were wondering, this story takes place around the Sengoku Period in Japan, approximately in the late 1400's, give or take a few decades. So that makes our favorite ancient vampire around 1500 years old...but don't worry there's going to be a little conversation later (albeit not a serious one) about how much older Godric is than Kagome...

Review and you'll get a preview for the next chapter.


End file.
